


The Story's Far From Over

by CharlieRose324



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRose324/pseuds/CharlieRose324
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren sees the tweet and freaks out a little...</p><p>AKA - A reaction fic to Chris' Twitter hacking fiasco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story's Far From Over

_**@chriscolfer: Due to personal issues, I have been let go from the cast of GLEE. Explanations will come shortly...** _

Darren froze when he saw the tweet. Chris was leaving Glee? Chris was leaving the show and he hadn't told him? Darren couldn't believe it. That couldn't be true. This couldn't be happening. At least not without Darren knowing before the rest of the world.

Darren quickly exited out of the Twitter app and dialed Chris' number.

No answer.

Darren sighed and called it again.

No answer.

"God, Chris, you have got to be kidding me," Darren mumbled and tried the number again.

No answer.

"Dammit," Darren groaned and texted him.

_Christopher Paul Fucking Colfer. You better have a DAMN good explanation for this. -DC_

Darren put his phone down.

Wait. What if something was seriously wrong? What if something was seriously wrong and Darren just texted him that?

_Are you okay? Is everything okay? You have me really worried here, Chris. I need you to answer your phone. Please. -DC_

Darren tried calling him again.

No answer.

What if Chris quit because of Darren? What if the history between him and Chris is the reason he had to quit? Maybe that's why Chris wasn't answering him. Maybe he was mad. Nothing was worse for Darren than Chris being mad at him.

_Chris, please. Please. Answer me. I need to know you're okay. -DC_

Hours passed and Darren still hadn't heard from Chris. Darren hadn't bothered to check Twitter again. If he had, he would have seen that the tweet had been deleted. He also would have seen that it was confirmed that Chris' account had been hacked.

What if something had happened with Will? Maybe that's what happened. Maybe they broke up and Chris didn't want to talk to anybody. Maybe Chris was too upset about the breakup that he couldn't be on the show anymore.

Or maybe Chris was mad that Darren had broken up with Mia. After all, Darren had previously broken up with Chris to be with Mia. Maybe Chris just couldn't bear to be around Darren after all that had happened with that.

Maybe it was Hannah. Darren hoped that it wasn't Hannah. That would be one of the worst case scenarios. Maybe Hannah was sick again and Chris had to be there for her.

This was stressing Darren out. Even though they'd been through a lot, he and Chris were still really close. They told each other everything. Well, almost everything. Darren was really worried. Chris never went this long without talking to him. Chris would never tweet something like that before talking to Darren about it.

Oh no. Maybe something had happened to Chris. Maybe he was hurt. Or worse... Darren couldn't think about that. That couldn't be what was happening... But he wasn't answering Darren. He always answered Darren...

Just as Darren was about to text Chris again, there was a knock on his door.

Darren bolted up off the couch and opened the door.

"Chris," he breathed as he saw who it was. "You're here. You're alive."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm alive. Have you been living under a rock today? My Twitter account was hacked. I wasn't able to respond to it because I was on a plane."

"H-hacked. It was hacked. You're not leaving Glee. You're okay and you're not leaving Glee," Darren sighed and pulled Chris into his arms and shut the door behind them. "I was so worried, Chris. I saw the Tweet and... God, I was so worried."

"Darren. Chill out. You're crying. And shaking. I'm fine. Everything's fine. We're fine, okay?" Chris rubbed Darren's back. "We're okay."

"I'm so glad you're okay," Darren buried his face in Chris' neck.

"Yeah. Let's go sit down, okay?"

"Okay."

Chris led Darren to the couch and sat down with him.

"Okay, we know that I'm okay, but how are you? You look less than okay," Chris brushed a stray tear off of Darren's cheek.

"I was so worried..."

"Yeah. So you've said."

"I thought something really bad had happened to you. Or that you were mad at me for some reason. I had no idea what to think, Chris. I mean, we don't so much as buy a pair of socks without talking to each other first. To think that you had done something like quit Glee without talking to me... God, Chris. I had no idea what to think. I'm so glad you're not leaving Glee. God. Our story isn't over yet. It's _far_ from over. I mean. Kurt and Blaine's. I'm so glad you're okay..."

"I'm fine. I'm okay. I'm not leaving Glee. And I would most definitely tell you before anybody else if I decided to quit Glee, or was fired from Glee, or decided to buy a pair of socks. Got it?" Chris took his hands.

Darren nodded. "I know that. I should know that. I just..."

"Yeah. I get it. Just don't worry so much, okay?"

"I love you, Chris"

Chris squeezed his hands. "Love you too."

"No, I mean. I _love_ you."

"I know. I love you too," Chris chuckled softly. "Always have. Always will."

"Really?"

"Really," Chris rolled his eyes. "Since I tell you things before I tell anybody else, I need to tell you something."

"Yeah? What's that?" Darren cocked his head to the side.

"I'm going to break up with Will tonight."

"I know that as your friend I shouldn't be so happy to hear that, but as your ex who still loves you, I'm really happy to hear that."

Chris laughed. "Love you."

"Love you."

Chris pecked his lips.

"So what does this mean?" Darren looked up at him.

"This means that our story is far from over."

 

 


End file.
